Will never live with out you
by sweet passionate nightmare
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about Kyohei and Sunako. Flames accepted it is a collection of songfics. I hope that people will actually read this thing it will really make me happy. This story is dedicated to my two best friends.
1. Your Guardian Angel

Hi, this is only a trial if this fic will be working well.

ONESHOT

This story is based on a song called Your Guardian Angel.

Hope you will enjoy it!

**"Your Guardian Angel"**

Kyohei's P.O.V.

As I see Sunako smiling I feel so happy that she's happy.

It has been 4 years since I met her. I started developing strange feelings that I can't seem to figure out what. We are now in college. But we became smarter. Takenaga, He was so smart that when he took the entrance exam the Director said that he did not need to study because he was too smart for college. Same goes for all of us (a/n Yuki, Ranmaru, Sunako and Kyohei) Noi in the other hand had to study but had Takenaga as her personal tutor. I see her smile I fell like she had set me free from the clutches of hell. I know that she will love me too.. _soon_

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Even though I have to go through many hard times I will always be with her. Even if I die just to make her happy…_  
_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

It's all right I will bear it as long as I will be with her. months had passed and we are now living here in Hokkaido, all of us safe and sound it is like we are one big family.(a/n all of them Sunako, Takenaga, Kyohei, Yuki, Ranmaru, Noi and Tamao.)

We live in a big mansion. Sunako is at long last realized that she could be a great lady. But she still has the same attitude but she just dresses different and she does not have nose bleeds anymore. We have tons of fun, I will show her I will be the guy for her.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

Everything was going fine until we heard about Sunako going to America.

I felt like my life is about to crash down. When I heard about that I ran away. I heard Sunako say something but I ignored it the girl of my dreams for the first time I did not look back but she followed me, followed me until we were at park.

"What do you want from me do you really want me to die of loving you?" I screamed

(good thing the park was empty)

"I love you Kyohei." She said so lightly tugging my shirt

"What?" I said

"No… I said it I can't believe myself." Sunako said ashamed

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_  
_She ran saw suddenly 2 guys holding a gun pointing it at Sunako.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

As she ran I ran after her.

"Sunako!" I screamed

She looked at me while the gun fired I used my body as her shield. Dodged the attack and….

Sunako's P.O.V.

"Nooo somebody help!" I shouted

I got my cell phone and dialed the ambulance.

I see the ambulance I rode in it while they carried Kyohei in.

I said "Kyohei, stay with me! Don't leave me I beg you." I held his hand then he touched my face and said.

"Look in the box under my bed" he said then he let my hand go

"No Kyohei don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!" I said

We reached the hospital they operated him.

"So?" I Takenaga said

The nurse went out and she shook her head

I burst into tears.

"He Died because of me. He saved me. I didn't even got the chance of telling something to him!" I cried

"It's okay Sunako, Kyohei will always be here for us." Yuki said

I cried so hard I lost him lost the one I love.

I went to the house

I went to the comfort room got a razor blade and positioned it on my wrist.

But I just remembered something, Kyohei told something to me to find something in his room. I went in.Checked the box under his bed and this is what I found a letter and a ring. The letter wrote..

**Sunako, I know this is not much but I would like to give this to you as a token of my love for you.. I know that you can always have a better man richer, much more handsome and smarter than me but I just want to tell you that through Good times and Bad times Though you have somebody else in your heart….**

**I will always be your Guardian Angel.**

**Forever**

**-Kyohei**-

Tears went to my eyes as I said "I love you too my Angel"

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
__[to fade_

So How was it I hope you will review. was it good so I could add more or bad so I can stop. please Suggest pairings!


	2. Just so you know

So Hi guys, I am so sorry for updating so late I will try to make it up to you by writing another song fic. The song is Just so you know by Jesse McCartney. My pen name is now sweet passionate nightmare.

Summary: Ah, the good old summary is it really needed? So it is here is one.

Kyosuke Matsumoto he is Mr.Right he changed Sunako he did everything Sunako is in-love it seems like a typical love story but let's enter Kyohei's world. Kyohei had been with Sunako for 5 years loved her but never admitted it. He watches Kyosuke be with Sunako in pain silently but never speaking. Their wedding comes why is Kyohei not attending the wedding and why is Sunako running away?...

Pairing: It is in the story since it is obvious then it is Kyohei and Suanko.

Disclaimer: I know that I don't put disclaimers but my friend says that it is really necessary so here it is. I don't own anything but I do own this wonderful useless computer.

So enough with the chit-chat now here it is….

"Just So You Know"

Kyohei's P.O.V.

I know that I am no place to say this but I love her. I love her in a way that makes me I don't know maybe crazy or something. I know I had a lot of chances but I just can't get the courage to tell her 3 years ago. I see here with Kyosuke she just met him like two years ago he changed her not in a way that she is a lady but physically and she now has manners now. I was all ready to tell her how I feel but he just went into the picture so I had no chance at all.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
_

I really don't know what to do now. I love you but I just can't tell it to you because if I do I might ruin our friendship.__

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

I'll love to tell you how I feel but I can't. But I just can watch from afar, admire you, love you with all my heart and even more and more each day but I know it is not aloud but I can't stop myself. Three months later I heard that Sunako is getting married right now I start to put on my happy smile but deep inside I am being crushed and hurt. __

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

The way you treat me fills my heart with joy, you treat me very well, you help me in every way. I would like to tell you how I really feel but I just can't. I really tried to avoid you so I can't grow more feelings for you. But you keep on finding me no matter how far I hide you still find me.__

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  


I try to really have the same old feeling with you. I tried but I can't.

_  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

I heard that I am the best man of their wedding I can't but Sunako is the one who made me the best man. Another month had passed by and now she is going to get married. I will avoid getting hurt again I will just stay in this mansion I will stay hidden until they go out. I don't want to see the woman I love be with another man.

_  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

I sent her this letter, the letter that holds all my feelings for her I placed it inside her bag. (Sunako's P.O.V. In the church Sunako is already in her wedding and it had started she just does not pay attension) Oh my goodness I really look so weird I wonder why Kyohei does not react with the things I tell him? Kyosuke loves me and I love him but is this really what I want? Is this what I need? Is this person the person I would like to spend the rest of my life with? But wait what is this thing doing in my bag? I reach in and find a letter and it said…

Sunako, I am really happy for you I am happy that you will actually I mean finally learn to love somebody else than that other guy. I am really proud of you. I am in no place to say this but I like you I mean more than that I love you with everything in me. I am really sorry but I can't attend the wedding even if I am the best man could you just ask Ranmaru to do it because I just can't go there for some reasons. I will love you and I always will then this is our last conversation together I thank you for the good times and the bad, times with you are the best I had. I will still love you forever now it is time for me to go but just live your life to the fullest I will be always here for you forever. Congratulations!

-Kyohei

I feel tears go to my face as I hear Kyosuke go on with the words I do I got nervous the priest asked me I felt the tears go out even more. I..I… was all I could say when I ran out of the church. I took the cab as I told him to send me back to the Nakahara mansion. We reached there and I quickly paid for everything I ran into the house. I went inside kyohei's room and I saw the bathroom light on I ran inside I saw Kyohei with a razor blade on his hand positioning in on his wrist. I screamed "No Kyohei Don't!" I went to him and hugged him. I cried and cried until he spoke up.

"Why did you come back?" He said tilting my head up so I can face him

"I just can't I can't marry Kyosuke I can't I can't just leave you because, because I Love you." I said to him as I cried.

"But I can't just take you away from Kyosuke He is my Best.." was all Kyohei could say because I silenced him with a kiss. The kiss didn't last long but it described how much I loved him.

__

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here  


**1 year later (normal P.O.V.)**

"And I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said as Kyohei and Sunako kissed. From there they saw all their friends they can't believe that in just one year they have all changed. Takenaga was as happy as ever as he and Noi got married just one week after Sunako and Kyosuke was about to get married in and they have this son called Taruko he is so adorable. Ranmaru quitted his playboy days and started to love only one woman and that woman was Tamao they are the happiest couple ever their love for each other made them inseparable. Yuki and Machiko well they have became a very cute pair just like Ranmaru and Tamao they are inseparable. Aunty and the parents of Sunako cried so hard and they are so proud of Sunako they even offered Suanko and Kyohei a lover's suit room in Hawaii except Sunako's dad he even threatened Kyohei that if Kyohei did make Sunako cry he would kill Kyohei with his own hands. So they went to their honeymoon in Hawaii. So far they are living their life thinking that a married life is so easy and so fun but they still don't realize it yet but there are some twists and turns in every body's life so they better be prepared for Jelousy.

_  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

So how was it? I hop that you would review. I will really appreciate it.


	3. very IMPORTANT chapter!

Remember this is not a chapter.

Hi People I wonder if you like short stories. If you don't Will never live without you will be deleted but the stories in Will never live without you will be prolonged really explaining what happened. So what do you think It will be like a series but it would end eventually. Please give me thoughts about it. Please. I beg you all to review. It would really be useful. I really beg you. Please since it is summer I can give all my time making the stories. 


End file.
